Radio frequency (RF) devices such as switches, access points, ports and radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are becoming more commonplace in today's society. These RF devices increasingly utilize a variety of RF technologies, such as the emerging “Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access” (WiMAX) standard, or the Zigbee communications standard (based on the 802.15.4 specification). Additionally an increasing number of devices use radio frequency identification (RFID), or the 802.11 family of specifications.
RF devices are generally associated with one or more networks. Such networks use switching devices, among other components, to route data from one location to another. As RF devices proliferate, it is increasingly desirable to be able to locate such devices using network components like switches that are compatible with a wide variety of RF technologies, standards and protocols.